wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
Re:Template Issues. I see your point. That probably has a lot to do with it. I didn't make the template so I'm not the one who is going to edit it (Potroast42 is). I will let him know what the template is doing and I'm sure he will look into fixing it. As for the other creatures, when the template is fixed they will all follow suit. Also don't worry you can never talk a topic to death. I'm glad you have questions. It scares me when people have questions but don't ask them and try to wing it. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Pet Talents and Abilities Hi, I was hoping to write out a full description of the pet talents on the pet talent pages when I had the time. It seemed the most efficient way forward rather than repeatedly writing all the talent information out on all the pet pages over and over again? If you have any suggestions as to how the information can be linked to the pages I'd be more than happy to oblige. Take care. Reply Hi there, it turns out that the Pet Infobox is not quite ready for use yet since there is no system for handling information on talents and abilities separately on the wiki. We hope to make it so that filling out the infobox template will create a link to information on the talents and abilities like we do for other things like clothing drops from creatures. The reason why we wanted the talent and ability information entered on the pets pages was so that it was available for wiki users, and so that we can create those links once they are in place. Currently, if just the name of the talent is listed there is no updated place on the wiki where users can access this information. I will be transferring all of the talent and ability descriptions to other pages on the wiki once we have more of that information. So if you could please not use the infobox right now that would be greatly appreciated. We have several changes that will take place to it before we implement it. Also, if you could please enter the talent and ability descriptions for now so that it is recorded I will be be transferring it once we finish getting the template in place. Sorry if you are worried about the cluttered look, it will be gone soon. Please look at the Helephant (Pet) page as a guideline. Sorry for any confusion. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 15:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I dont know whats happened hello, apparently, I was trying to put correct information for whatever i could find from the game the moment i saw it. Even when I double checked to see if any errors happened, there doesnt seem to be any. Somehow, i wasnt sure how the lines got rearranged and all that, but I'll take your advice, so i can put in the information properly. Thanx! The Seeker 03:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Theseeker How do I take my pet outside my castle? ErinEmeraldFlame, I am writing this on behalf of my 8 year old son. The Wikia gaming site allows you to post a forum message without creating a signon which I did. You say create a signon which I triued to do for him, only to be told "we cannot create an account for you at this time". Great. He is still asking me Mom, how do I take my pet out of my castle. I have no idea so I am back to where I started. Thanks for any help! Reply Hi, I'm not exactly sure what you mean so I am going to answer several things and hope that gives the answer you need. When you get a pet, they are an egg and first need to hatch before you can use them. After they are hatched, you can equip them like an item in you backpack or view them with your other pets (you can't equip them here). They can also be put down like furniture if you are at at your house or dorm room. When you do this it moves around your home (your castle?) on its own. So if you've put it down at your home and you want to pick it up again, you need to select the Place Object button in the lower right of the screen, click on the pet you want to pick up, and select Pick Up. Then the Pet will be in your backpack again and you can take it out of your home. Hope This Helps, Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 20:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) This is just getting too much . Now I have a third person to talk to to try and get info from , this is just too confusing for me , I was hoping you guys would use one page like the site forum , so information could be shared between everyone . But I saw the complaints from mike to you about me not using his talk page , so now I use his talk page and he instructs you to answer me . I have really been trying to be helpful , when I started this game , this wiki was so at a lost for info , and direction , it still seems scattered and confusing , Now I am understanding why. I think I have reached my limit. I am not about to start posting to three different talk pages just to get an answer . Hope you all have fun , but I am done with this . Not worth the headache all of you are giving me. Now this message will be copied and pasted to protrast and Mike , just so we are all on the same base here . Good luck, MsSandy121 06:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) MsSandy I can't believe she actually left. She didn't even act like we were confusing her. I really wish she had so we could have done something about it. I feel like it's my fault because I asked you to answer the questions. I'm really depressed because of it. It really is a sad loss. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Need Help? Page I created a Central Question asking page. I added it to the sidebar. I don't want what happened to MsSandy to happen again. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thanx for helping me edit the Robe of Radiance page. Can you help me fix Brady's Staff of Intensity so it will look like any other wand page, too? The Seeker 02:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker Midnight Sprite Ty! :) I've noticed you active a lot and liked your things, too. Yep, vandalism is exactly what it was, and I've seen a lot of it since I started looking around. Sometimes I'll upload an image to a page, and within minutes someone has pasted it to a page that has nothing to do with the image. Or they'll sneak in nasty opinions about the game or try to start rumors. :/ Foulgaze's page was absolutely full of it. As for the Midnight Sprite stats, the only one that strikes me as odd is the Pip o' Plenty. I love the Midnight Sprites, Heidi was my first ever epic pet, and I've trained many since. I was surprised how useful they are for a pet with a pretty low pedigree and available so early in the game. But it seems pretty odd that they would give power pips, too. Unfortunately, I've yet to verify what that first ability spot is on any of my sprites. Oops. XD Forgot to sign. Sorry, I'm tired. PunkyMax 08:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Welcome Back! Just wanted to say welcome back! Glad you're here again! --Potroast42 04:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back. Welcome back Erin. Hope you had good trip. :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 04:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's new, and some are found on Youtube I managed to find out about this pet on Youtube from Youtube user AngelDragongem. What was said in the comments, I put on the wikia. And remember the reverted edits you made to the Shadow Weavers? I found out about them being different elements myself from watching different Youtube videos of prequests to Celestia. And General Stormclaw does exist as a boss in the prequests. Hope this much info helps! :) The Seeker 03:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker Ice Hound Ability I just added an ability for Ice Hound (Pet) which is "Spell Block" because Youtube user AngelDragonGem said in the description. Is this ok? The Seeker 04:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker I just remembered! (Ice Hound topic) ErinEmeraldflame, I actually remembered something bout the Ice Hound pet. Before watching that 34 second Youtube video about it, I just remembered someone in Wizard101's Live Realm has the pet while i was in the Plaza of Conquests. So it's actually an obtainable pet.The Seeker 02:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker In regards to Fire-Proof Hello! I'm so sorry for the late reply!! I didn't even notice I had a message. Anyways, in regards to moving Fire-Proof to slot 5. The reason I did this was because in slot 5 for me it's the Talent Crafty and not Fire-Proof. I figured the wiki page was simply wrong. I received my Helephant after the pet update. It's not a hybrid. I have no other talents between 5-9 but I am leveling the Helephant so we'll see what manifests afterwards. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by moving Fire-Proof. And again, very sorry for my delay in responding. Thx Thank you so much for welcoming me into this wonderful Wizard 101 community! I will be adding Pyromancer articles to this Wiki becuase, I am a Pyromancer. I will be adding other items as well. Thank you and I will call on you if there is a need. Thank you! -Jachie Great. Thanks for the reassurance. Sun Bird & Helephant Yes, I have this pet. It's name is Sun Bird with a space. Edit: I have no idea how my message got into the other person's message. I'm editing my message out of his and into mine. Sorry about that. Odd. Here is the rarity of my Helephant's Talent List from 1-10: 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3. Slot 3 is the difference. Yours is a 3 and mine is a 2. By the way, I have a question about the Gear Head pet page. There is no Gear Head pet, it's called the Clockwork Golem. Elizabeth DragonRider 05:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback Thanks for the feed back on my usage of the clothingbox form. I didn't notice the drop world feed. I've been working on building tables listing the core stats of hats, which I intend to expand to other clothing items as well. I've considered adding tables like this to the appropriate to the appropriate leveled hats category pages such as Category:Level 10+ Hats. Nicholiathan 14:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) aka Nicholas Mythweaver Wiki Male Image Upload Problem First of all thank you for your welcomme message that is nice of you. As you meight know i made my first page and it is my first time editing any wiki. I figured out the robe i ad was not in the database of the wiki so i added it. I treued uploading the picture for the looks Male Image using one of my screenshot and i always get the following message : The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. I checked many times and the file is not corrupted. To make my page i copyed the code of an existing page and edited it with the information of the robe i have. I hope it is the right way to do it. The page im tryng to add the picture : http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Topiary_Tunic If you know of any way to help me out with that it would be really nice. Thank you again. Pollo2019 11:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Pollo2019 Retrieved from "http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload" Christmas Elf Can I make a page called Christmas Elf?It is a pet, I just couldn't get a picture of it. It looks like a Holiday Item. Also has body of fire elf, with colors of Christmas(Red, Green and White).